Quests/Event/The Netherlands Event Quests
Prologue - The Journey Begins Through trade and commerce along the Baltic Sea, the Netherlands was a highly developed nation. It was in its largest city of Amsterdam that "Player" first set out as a sailor. 'Chapter 1 - Opposing Sides of an Argument' Amsterdam Square ''- At the time, the Netherlands was a part of Spanish territory and as a result of the Spanish Duke of Alba's heavy taxation, its people were oppressed. A number of young people voiced their displeasure and started an independence movement, but the Duke of Alba sent his trusted officer Ines to deal with the situation. At a square in Amsterdam a yound man named Hoorn was giving a speech before the people, explaining the need for the Netherlands to declare independence and oppose the Duke of Alba. Just then, somebody cried out that Spanish soldiers were coming. Hoorn cried for the people to stand and fight, but nobody would agree to follow him. Then a man appeared to warn Hoorn and help him escape. His name was Frederik. Before long, Frederik and "Player" were surrounded by Spanish soldiers. The soldiers asked Frederik where Hoorn was going. He lied and was trying to confuse them when he appeared to be found out by the Spanish commander, Ines. However, "Player" managed to successfully talk out of the situation, and Ines and his men left. Frederik was extremely impressed with "Player" and suggested they go to the tavern for a drink. His job was to deliver things from place to place, whether it be a single coffee bean or an entire warship. ''Amsterdam Tavern ''- At the tavern, Frederik formally introduced "Player" to Hoorn, the leader of the independence movement. Upon hearing that "Player" had helped elude the Spanish soldiers, Hoorn offered an invitation to join their organisation. Frederik smoothed things over and managed to avoid further problems, as Hoorn was also trying to recruit Frederik into his group. As "Player" was about to leave the tavern, Frederik entrusted a letter that he wanted delivered to Count Egmont at the Governor's Mansion. At the Governor's Mansion, a merchant appealed to Count Egmont, asking how long he was willing to tolerate Spain's meddling in their affairs. Egmont explained to them the Netherlands did not have the power to oppose Spain, and if they incurred the wrath of the Duke of Alba, their attempts at independence would never succeed. In the face of such a timid attitude, the merchant abandoned his appeal. "Player" delivered the letter to Egmont. In it, the Sarmiento Company of Portugal refused to pay support to Egmont, who was disappointed by the news since he had hoped to put an end to Spain's interference in their affairs. However, he required the money in order to do so. There were few who could understand what Egmont was thinking, use of force person was there, and the Duke of Alba's involvement just spurred on. "Player" sympathised with Egmont's plight and left Governor's Mansion. ''History book received by Egmont. 'Chapter 2 - Memories of Youth' After 30 or more sailing days from the end of Chapter 1 have passed Amsterdam Port, in front of the fountain ''- Several days later, "Player" met up with Frederik again, who was on his way to Hamburg in order to pick up an item that he was requested to get. Since his ship was not large enough to carry the item, so he asked for assistance. Frederik's ship was built for speed and as such, had a small hold. ''Hamburg Shipyard ''- The two of them arrived in Hamburg and went in search of the black market merchant Ter Borch that was in charge of making the deal. They found Ter Borch and accepted the cargo. Just then, a voice called out to Frederik from behind. It was Gordon of the English Navy. Frederik was old friends with William, the Lord of Middleton, and his younger sister Liza. Upon learning that Liza was in town, Frederik told Gordon that he would like to see her again. Just then, loud voices emanted from the port. Together, Frederik and Gordon went to see what the commotion was about. At the port, it appeared as if Frederik's ship was going to be confiscated by some Spanish soldiers. Sensing danger, Frederik decided to give up on his meeting with Liza and told Gordon that he was going to hide himself. Before he left, he asked if "Player" could take the package he had received and deliver it to Hoorn for him. '''Chapter 3 - Incompatible Philosophies '''''Amsterdam Square - "Player" went to make the delivery to Hoorn, who was quite delighted upon hearing that "Player" had delivered the cargo on Frederik's behalf. 20,000D received Then, a soldier that supported Hoorn came up to them and said that there were a number of young men who wished to join the organisation. Hoorn asked "Player" to go and check on what kind of people these young men were and then set out for the alley behind the craft shop. Hoorn told the young men that in order to win their independence, it would require firm measures. The young men appeared interested, having prepared themselves to face danger. Just then, another Hoorn supporter arrived and told him that Egmont was criticising Hoorn down at the tavern. Enraged, Hoorn ran off to the tavern. Egmont told Hoorn's young supporters that rather than take action now, they should instead be building up their strength. Seeing this, Hoorn became angry with Egmont and yelled at him for trying to deceive friends. Egmont criticised the way Hoorn did things and then fled the tavern. 'Chapter 4 - Frederik's Recommendation' After 30 or more sailing days from the end of Chapter 3 have passed Den Helder ''- Later one day, "Player" anchored in Helder and happened to run into Frederik. After they had parted in Hamburg, he had somehow managed to elude the Spanish soldiers. When "Player" told Frederik that Hoorn and Egmont were fighting, he presented a memo and asked that it be given to Egmont. ''Amsterdam Governor's Mansion ''- After reading the memo he received from "Player", Egmont asked to be immediately taken to Frederik's mansion. The memo stated that the Duckett Company in London was willing to finance him. ''Frederik's Mansion ''- Unable to hide his exuberance, Frederik told Egmont that the talk about financing was all a lie. Egmon was furious. Frederik said asking merchants for money in order to gain independence would be impossible if they did not trust him first. He recommended that he and Hoorn join forces and gather some troops in order to build up that trust with the merchants. However, just then one of Egmont's men approached with a report. Apparently, Hoorn had attacked the Spanish soldiers again. Upon hearing that the governor-general was cornered, Egmont grew pale. "I cannot partner with someone who has no perspective", he said as he left Frederik's mansion. Frederik sighed and said he would simply have to wait for another opportunity to convince him. ''15,000D received 40 trade fame gained 'Chapter 5 - The Source of Conflict' After 30 or more sailing days from the end of Chapter 4 have passed Amsterdam Port ''- Due to the attack by Hoorn, Ines had gained an excuse to come down hard on the Netherlands. And so she began to arrest people that were involved with the independence movement. "Player" was also stopped in town by being arrested. However, Frederik came to the rescue. With no chance to even catch a breath, some sailors came to Frederik for help. Apparently, supporters for both Hoorn and Egmont had started some trouble at the tavern. "Just what do you think you're doing?!" said Frederik as he stormed off to the tavern. When "Player" arrived at the tavern, the fight had already begun. Frederik was attempting to hear both sides of the story. Frederik listened to the supporters of both Hoorn and Egmont. He told the young men on both sides that they needed to try and accept the other side's point of view. It seemed that the reason for the disagreement between the two sides was because Hoorn had slandered Egmont, who had in turn, deceived Hoorn. Frederik knew that Hoorn and Egmont had once been good friends, so he went to find their commander in order to find out why their relationship had taken a turn for the worse. And so they set out for Calais, where Hoorn was hiding. ''Calais Port, then Tavern ''- "Player" and Frederik were reunited with Hoorn, whose organisation seemed to be struggling with raising funds. Setting that aside, Frederik asked about the falling out with Egmont. Hoorn began talking about how it was not him who had been deceived, but his sister Amalia. Egmont was in love with Amalia, but suddenly one day, he said he was leaving her and disappeared. Amalia prayed everyday in attempt to mend her broken heart. The two had learned a piece of valuable information from Hoorn. Next, they set out to meet with Egmont. After arriving at Egmont's location the pair asked about his past with Amalia. Egmont saw the suffering of the people under Duke of Alba's oppressive rule and vowed to give his all to the independence movement, which is why he had to tell Amalia that he no longer wished to see her. Upon learning that Amalia was the reason for their dispute, the pair decided to ask her directly about the truth behind the situation. As Hoorn had mentioned that Amalia had devoted her life to prayer, they set out towards the church to find her. '''Chapter 6 - A Woman of Flourish As they suspected, Amalia was worshipping at the church. She believed that Egmont would one day return to her and had therefore continued praying all this time. "Player" and Frederik asked her about Egmont. Amalia cried at relieving the painful separation. She said that Egmont had abandoned her and left for another woman. Frederik tried to tell her that she was making a mistake, but Amalia could not her him through her grief. However, Amalia was moved at seeing Frederik desperately try to convince her of the truth. She said that she had a favour to ask of them and if they helped her with this matter, she would trust them. She asked if they would go to their enemy Spain and purchase a gold-embroidered shawl. Agreeing to Amalia's request, "Player" and Frederik made arrangements to set sail for Spain. At the port , an official asked Amalia where she was going, to which she replied she was going to Spain to do some shopping. Suddenly, a man who had been listening to their conversation came up, looking to start a fight, saying that their actions benefited their enemy. However, Frederik used his quick wit to get them out of the situation. And so, the group was able to leave Amsterdam without further incident. "Player" and the others purchased a gold-embroidered shawl from a peddler in Valencia. Having obtained the object of her desire, Amalia recommended that the peddler do business in the Netherlands as well. The peddler laughed, saying he might do so if the Netherlands were to be conquered by Spain. Amalia found herself troubled by those words. '''''50,000D paid 60 adventure fame gained With the objective accomplished, the group headed back to the Netherlands. After returning home, Amalia promished to live up to her word and support Frederik fully. Hopefully having found a way to make peace between Hoorn and Egmont, Frederik invited "Player" and Amalia to his home in order to plan their next move. 50,000D received Back at his house Frederik proposed a plan. They would devise way to force Hoorn and Egmont to meet, and then they would convince them to end this quarrel. It was all or nothing, since if this plan failed, relations between the two men would grow even worse. However, "Player" approved of the idea and headed to the Governor's Mansion in order to invite Egmont. 'Chapter 7 - Compromise' Once arriving at the Governor's Mansion, "Player" told Egmont of Amalia's misunderstanding. Feeling relieved, "Player" handed over fake documents inviting Egmont from the Governor's Mansion and leading him to a tavern in Bordeaux where the meeting between Egmont and Hoorn was to take place. At the tavern in Bordeaux, Hoorn and Egmont were surprised by their unexpected meeting, and began arguing over Amalia. Just then, Frederik arrived, bringing Amalia along with him. Amalia pleaded with both men to stop fighting, as the whole thing had started due to her misunderstanding. Egmont and Hoorn were clearly surprised to see her. And just like that, Frederik had laid out the problem that existed between the commander Hoorn and the government official Egmont. If the two of them would join forces, he argued to cover each other's weaknesses. Those words seemed to move Egmont and Hoorn. Finally, they promised to join forces on the condition that the activities would be funded. Having finally brokered peace, Frederik and "Player" hurried to meet with Bicker the Mogul in order to try and secure funding for the independence movement organisation's activities. Frederik presented his case for funding the independence movement organisation to Bicker the Mogul. However, Bicker showed little interest in the topic. But, once he learned that Frederik joined Hoorn and Egmont together, his eyes began to sparkle. And so, Frederik successfully managed to raise the necessary funds. 60 trade fame gained With funding for their activities, Hoorn and Egmont lived up to their promise and joined forces. A new organisation known as the Sea Brigade was formed, with Hoorn in command and Egmont serving as advisor. And so, a new chapter was to be written in the history of the Netherlands independence movement. Frederik had accomplished the fear of forming the Sea Brigade. However, he said he would leave Hoorn and Egmont in charge of the organisation and that he would return to his own work. Upon which, Amalia said, "I have found a new love", and went with him. After 30 or more sailing days have passed, outside the port of Amsterdam, near Den Helder Dialogue with Hoorn - The Sea Brigade began its activities. It is said that they thoroughly repelled any approaching enemy fleets. "Player" heard that Commander Hoorn was patrolling the coastal waters of Amsterdam. "Player" met up with Hoorn's ship. Just then, a ship was spotted that was believed to be the enemy's and they engaged in battle. Hoorn requested assistance from "Player" in order to deal with the threat. Battle with Spanish fleet outside the port of Amsterdam Master Carpentry Tools received after the battle has ended Impressively, "Player" and Sea Brigade defeated the enemy fleet. Hoorn said that in order to advance their war against the Duke of Alba, he was heading for the north bay, and then left "Player's" side. Due to the efforts of the Sea brigade, the Netherlands was able to push aside the threat from Spain. Amsterdam revelled in its new independence and the town was full of energy. 'Chapter 8 - Increasing the Pressure' After 30 or more sailing days from the end of chapter 7 have passed Amsterdam Port ''- One day, "Player" learned that the town was short on medicine. The Spanish Army was increasing its activities and a number of injured had turned up. "Player" set out for Frederik's mansion in order to learn what was going on. Within the mansion, Frederik had a bitter expression on his face as he discussed matters with Hoorn and Egmont. The Spanish Army's campaign against the Sea Brigade had begun in earnest and due to that, a number of injured people had increased. Frederik declared that in order to deal with the increasing number of injured, they would need to obtain more medicine. And so he asked "Player" to go and purchase some medicine in Alexandria. "Player" began making arrangements to set sail for Alexandria. Due to the urgency of the mission, Frederik asked that no time be wasted once a port permit for the East Mediterranean Sea was in hand. ''Disguise needed to enter Alexandria can be purchased from Tunis' shopkeeper Alexandria Market ''- "Player" and Frederik arrived in Alexandria. The merchant they were looking for did not have his own shop and was instead a street peddler. Upon finding the peddler, Frederik immediately began the negotiations. As a negotiating tactic, he said that in addition to the medicine, he was looking to purchase food and other daily necessities, whice gave him an advantage in the talks. Finally, the peddler agreed to the deal. Having obtained the necessary medicine, the pair prepared to return to Amsterdam. Once back at the port, the official recommended that they report their results to the governor-general. And so, "Player" headed to the Governor's Mansion while Frederik went to meet up with the Sea Brigade in oreder to report their findings. "Player" had an audience with the Governor of the Netherlands. The Governor was relieved upon hearing that they had been able purchase the medicine and gave "Player" a reward for a job well done. ''30,000D reward received from Governor Book received 100 trade fame gained 'Chapter 9 - An Unfortunate Reunion' After 30 or more sailing days from the end of chapter 8 have passed A few days later, "Player" met with a Sea Brgade sailor in a tavern in Amsterdam. Asked about how things were going, the sailor said something that caused some concern. Having a bad feeling about things, "Player" left the tavern after hearing that Hoorn and Egmont had left for Frederik's mansion. At Frederik's mansion, Frederik had received a request from Hoorn and Egmont. That request was to investigate the location of the Sea Brigade transport ship that was carrying the medicine and they had lost contact with near the Strait of Gibraltar. Hoorn and Egmont also asked "Player" to assist as well, to which "Player" agreed. At a tavern in Ceuta, "Player" and Frederik discovered some information about the transport ship. The ship had sunk and the injured sailors were recovering in town.Coincidentally, just then a Sea Brigade soldier appeared. Upon listening to the soldier's story, Frederik froze. The transport ship had been sunk by one Middleton's ships in the English Navy. Disturbed by this shocking turn of events, Frederik and "Player" hurried to Middleton's mansion in London in order to confiorm what really happened. After arriving in London, Frederik hurried over to the Middleton's mansion. Shocked by this unexpected visitor, Liza listened to Frederik explain that the ship she had sunk belonged to the independence movement. Knowing that the organisation fought on behalf of the Netherlands' position and for its freedom and future, Liza swooned. Surprised, Frederik and Gordon left the mansion in order o bring back a doctor to attend to her. As they were leaving the mansion, a Sea Brigade soldier came up before Frederik and Gordon. He reported that Ines had led a Spanish fleet up to Amsterdam's coastal waters. Frederik was forced to attend with the Sea Brigade's response and left on his own. Meanwhile, "Player" and Gordon quickly found a doctor and brought him back to the Middleton's mansion. He claimed that Liza was working too hard and prescribed that she rest at home for a while. 60 adventure fame gained Liza was distraught at having inflicted such heavy damage on the independence movement and causing suffering to the people of the Netherlands. Hoping to somehow make up for what she had done, she told "Player" that she had sent Gordon to go and obtain the medicines that had been sunk with the ship. As "Player" was leaving the Middleton's mansion, Liza requested that Frederik continue to be looked after, to which "Player" cheerfully agreed to do so. 'Chapter 10 - Overcoming Grief' At the Amsterdam port, "Player" was stopped by a Sea Brigade soldier. In the battle with the Spanish Army, something apparently had happened to Hoorn. "Player" hurried to Frederik's mansion, where everybody was waiting. Upon being led to the back room, "Player" noticed Hoorn being surrounded by Frederik, Egmont and Amalia. He had been severely injured in the last battle. However, Hoorn had no regrets for the days he had spent leading the Sea Bigade. And with his last breath, he said "To live with your held high is a task more difficult than death itself", before passing away. The people within the mansion were enveloped with sadness at Hoorn's death. Just then, one of Egmont's men came rushing over. The Duke of Alba had been increasing pressure on the parliament to exile the Sea Brigade from the country. Having lost both military strength and credibility, the Sea Brigade was forced to wander about until it could find a new port of call. Just as "Player" was about to leave, Frederik came up to talk. Although he was relieved to hear that Liza was recovering, his expression turned dark when he heard tha her brother William had been arrested. And so, before he left, he asked "Player" to find out what was going on. Chapter 11 - False Charges Go to London square and talk to a Merchant. Chapter 11 - False Charges Next go to London Tavern and speak with Angela. Go to royal palace and talk to the guard. (you will have to pay a small bribe) return to amsterdam / fredric's mansion lastly to cabo verde Category:Chapter 12 - A Brigade Is Born